El Mensaje
by My Dream In The Nightmares
Summary: Kyle quería ver una vez mas a su novio..Stan...se mandaban mensajes a cualquier hora y cada día...(Advertencia!: Es mi primer Lemmon así que no sean malos...) Segundo Summary pésimo...Saben que? Léanlo!


**Hola de vuelta! Siempre quise hacer esto...ahora...mi primer fic de STYLE! XD**

***Maldita sea...*Comienza a rodar en el suelo de emoción* Waaa! Amo el 10000% de esta pareja *0***

***Bueno digan que tal quedo el fic! *0***

***Lo dejare una vez mas en One-Shot...**

***Al Fic se lo dedico a todo lector que lea esta historia!**

***South Park le pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker y Comedy Central...**

* * *

**El Mensaje...**

**Dedicado a: **A todo lector...

* * *

**M**i nombre es Kyle Broflovski y tengo 17 años,últimamente soy inseparable de mi...novio...Stan, el y yo comenzamos a salir desde que Wendy rompió con el y se fue con Token. Fuimos grandes amigos desde pequeños hasta a los 17 como ahora. Ahora mi amigo Kenny es novio de Butters,Craig de como si ellos tampoco fueran inseparables...Stan me hizo un promesa y yo a esa promesa la cumplí...Y de ese entonces somos inseparables...a mi no me importa si la gente dice que soy gay o estoy loco... y todo eso...cada uno tiene su forma de gustarle a alguien...yo de mi parte eso no interesaba...ni quería responder sobre eso...

* * *

_***Sábado 14 a las 09:00 a.m***_

Me levante a las 09:00 de la mañana y justo mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo que recibí era...un mensaje de Stan:

_"Quiero verte en el centro de la plaza de South Park"_

Y le respondí:

_"Ok!" _

Y le envié el mensaje.

En ese momento aproveche para vestirme y fui directo hacia a la puerta. Quería asegurarme de que el y yo estuviéramos bien.

Lo pensé muy dos veces,pero de ahí me fui afuera y recibí otro mensaje:

_"Si tardas...yo te seguiré esperando..."_

Y le dije:

_"Ok!"_

Y le envié el mensaje.

Tiempo después...llegue la plaza donde me iba a encontrar con mi novio.Y ahí lo vi,salí corriendo y le gritaba:

-Stan!-Le hice seña con la mano-.

El logro escucharme y también salio corriendo para abrazarme.

Hasta que finalmente nos abrazamos.Y Stan me dijo:

-Mi amor! Como has estado?-Preguntaba mientras me beso en la cabeza-.

-Aparte de lo mensajes que me has enviado...bien...-Le respondí-.

-Me alegra saberlo! Jeje...habría que hablarnos mas seguido no crees?-Me pregunto-.

-Jeje...-Me reía-.

-Hey! Que tal si vamos a casa?-Me pregunto-.

-Para?-Le pregunte-.

-Oh...para algo...-Me dijo-.

-Ok...-Le dije-.

* * *

**El momento que todos esperaban...El lemmon! *o***

* * *

_***Casa de Stan a las 8:00 p.m***_

Después llegamos a casa de Stan...estaba por ir al living de su casa,pero el me agarro del brazo...y lo mire a la cara y se fue acercando a mis labios...hasta que me dio un dulce y tierno beso.

Fuimos a la habitación de Stan...nos volvimos a dar otro beso pero esta vez era mas profundo,en ese entonces comencé sentir como Stan me sacaba toda la parte de arriba y también la parte de abajo dejándome completamente desnudo. Sentí mas placer cuando me beso en el cuello gimiendo sin el acaricio mi miembro,se deleitaba cada dos por tres cuando gemía sin estaba apunto de llegar al Climax...cuando el movió sus caderas,por cada embestida que daba...mas gemía y mas placer tenia...mis gemidos se lograron escuchar en el oído de mi amado:

-Ahhhh...Stan...m-me v-ve...-Fui interrumpido-.

-Lo se a mi también...pero tu solo relájate...-Me dijo Stan mirándome a la cara-.

En ese momento me tranquilice un poco..pero no obstante...Stan volvió a mover sus caderas...gemía de cada embestida que me daba...sentía todavía aun mas placer...

-Solo déjate llevar ok?-Me dijo Stan-.

-O-Ok...-Le respondí-.

Las embestidas comenzaron a ser mas rápidas y profundas...gemí mas rápido hasta que grite no solo de dolor sino de muy excitado,mi cuerpo sudaba muy rápido.

-S-Stan d-duele...-Le dije con lagrimas en mis ojos-.

El me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-Ya no llores-Lo dijo mientras me secaba las lagrimas-.

Los dos caímos exhaustos en la cama yo estaba al lado de Stan y no me dejo de mirarme a la cara.

-Kyle...perdóname por lo que te hice...-Me dijo Stan-.

-No te preocupes...no fue tu culpa-Le dije-.

-No enserio Kyle soy un estúpido...yo no pensaba en hacerte esto...-Me dijo-.

-No seas tonto,Stan...entiendo que tenias que reaccionar de esa forma para comprobar que todavía me amas...-Le dije y después continué-Si pensabas en follarme por que no me lo dijiste?

-Es que me da vergüenza de decirte este tipo de cosas-Me dijo Stan-.

-No te tiene que dar vergüenza...no solo a ti te pasan...hay veces que por ahí la gente tiene vergüenza por cosas que ellos mismos quieren hablar...

-Me alegra saberlo...-Dijo Stan-.

-Pero la próxima vez...avísame si quieres tener sexo conmigo...-Yo comencé a reírme de lo que dije-.

-Ok...-El también comenzó a reírse-.

Después de reírnos un rato...lo mire a la cara y le di un beso en los labios y le dije:

-Te amo Stan-Le dije-.

El me miro a la cara y me dijo:

-Yo también te amo,Kyle...

Los dos nos dormimos...hasta esperar al día siguiente...y tener un romance inseparable...

* * *

**Nota de la lectora: Ok déjenme adivinar fue algo corto no? Fue lo que se me ocurrió a la mente TT-TT *Maldita mente que tengo yo o* Ya que...espero que les haya gustado...Jejeje..dejen reviews!**

**CHAO!**


End file.
